User talk:Hed Rarlow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Catherine Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Catherine (game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saruthelemur (Talk) 02:06, 30 July 2011 Good Work *Hey, I'm an Admin on this Wiki and I just wanted to stop by and thank you for all the work you're doing, everything looks great so far. And if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. I also see from the User name that you're a Red Dead fan, dig it. And Deadly Premonition, another damn fine game that is completely underrated, and in some circles, not even heard of. Literaryman 09:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :*The Fallout franchise are my favorite games, don't tell anyone here. And I actually just started contributing over there, me and seven other guys wrote everything for the new add-on. And same here, been waiting for this game for awhile, can't wait to finish all the endings. And also, don't forget to sign your talk pages, 4 of ~ together. I actually forget all the time, even forgot and had to go back to sign yours. And could you do me a favour and tell me how many pages you see on this wiki? It says on the main page, thanks. Literaryman 10:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :*You only have to sign on the talk pages, blogs will automatically. And the funny thing is, two days ago, I could have sworn we had 340 something. I'm looking through the logs, and nothing was deleted, only a few things moved. Hmmm.... And yes, it is the best add-on so far, a new house with tons of extras, i.e. an auto-doc like in Fallout 3, a new and huge free roam map, new talking armor, bad-ass electric weapons! I recommend. Literaryman 10:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :*I used to love Honest Hearts, but now not too sure. It's kind of anti-climactic. Still good, I love anything from Fallout. With Dead Money, they trapped you. With Honest Hearts, it's inbetween, they trapped you, but a bit of free roam. And with Old World Blues, it's almost all free roam with a couple main missions. So I think I like Honest Hearts less because it's in the middle. Old World Blues is the best though. Literaryman 11:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :*Dead Money, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, and the yet to be released, Lonesome Road. Bethesda said that there would only be four add-ons. But Fallout 3 had five, so maybe they'll release something that they have yet to announce, and surprise the fanbase. I'm hoping... Literaryman 11:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :*I spend way too much money on DLC. Each of the DLCs increase the level cap by 5, bringing the total to 45 at the moment, with an announced final cap of 50, with purchase of all the DLCs. They are all worth it. And I agree, Dead Money was badass. Literaryman 05:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :*That's why I ultimately dig it more that Honest Hearts, tight corridors, the supreme feeling of claustraphobia, the Ocean's 11 sense of getting a team together, and those damn evil little radios. And the payoff, ooooo the payoff, It took me a while to figure out, but I got all the gold. All 37 bars, almost 400,000 caps... Literaryman 06:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :*Yeah, I have the Dead Man's Hand as well, and I just watched that episode of Deadwood, actually. I thought it depended who you sold them to, as most NPCs will not have that much on them. A couple have 8,000 caps, then you have to wait for their inventory to reset. Or maybe they changed it with a patch since... I beat it the first weekend. Literaryman 07:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC)